


Never felt this before

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha on his Rut, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Beta Harry Potter, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Claiming Bites, Crying During Sex, First Time, Fucked Out Harry, Fucked into unconsciousness, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Over-Sensitivity, Rutting, Somnophilia, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: After the first few times, Harry had been far too over sensitive, but willing to continue. After the fourth time, Harry had genuinely been trying to get away. After the fifth time, Harry had given up and simply lied in a pile of his own drool and cum, an utterly fucked out look on his face. Sometime during the seventh time, Harry guessed he must have passed out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1411
Collections: Corona Challenge, NinxCollection, Some smut





	Never felt this before

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Tabala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabala/pseuds/Tabala) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alpha Tom is in rut, but don't worry cause Beta Harry is here to help him through it.  
> Harry body isn't designed to handle multiple rounds of sex nonstop. He's crying and/or passed out by the end of it. (But obviously that's not going to stop Tom. Harry told him he could take as much as he wanted after all.) 
> 
> (stolen from Cos)
> 
> Must be consentual.

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

The sounds left his mouth as soon as he entered the room. Harry leaned against the door behind him to shut it, his bag falling limply from his hands as he stared at the sight before him. Tom Marvolo Riddle, his asshole Alpha of a roommate, splayed all out on his bed with his hand wrapped around his cock.

This… this he had not expected.

When he had been roomed with an Alpha, Harry had been mildly surprised. Usually, Colleges didn’t put different classes together simply because they didn’t want to risk pregnancies. Alphas tended to get their own rooms, but not because of being ‘superior’ like some gossip mongrels attempt to say. It’s actually because it’s difficult for an Alpha to live in the exact same space as another Alpha without a fight happening. It’s possible, but unlikely.

Unfortunately, as they had told him, they’d had one too many Alphas get into this college, so they shoved one into a dorm with him instead. Once he’d gotten over the shock, Harry had been excited. He’d never met an Alpha or Omega in person, being from a complete town of Beta’s as he was.

But Tom Riddle had crashed down on his party. He was rude, arrogant, and always,  _ always _ got his way. It wasn’t even an Alpha thing, as he had first assumed, it was just a Tom Marvolo Riddle thing! He never did anything he didn’t want to, always got perfect grades, always walked over everyone, and always acted like he was  _ entitled _ to.

It was infuriating, to put it mildly. And now? Now Harry was staring directly into the man’s eyes as he brought his hand up and down on his cock. His face flushed violently, having finally caught up with the events taking place.

“Wha-what are you doing!?” He sputtered, eyes wide behind his wiry glasses. Tom grunted at him, eyes roaming along his body as he completely ignored the question. “H-hey! Stop it!”

“...can’t…”

His eyebrows furrowed at the low answer. “What do you me-  _ oh _ .” He took in the sight of his roommate again. He was flushed beyond belief, hair ruffled, and his… cock was an angry, throbbing red. There was no doubt about it. Tom was one hundred percent on his rut.

A sniff of the air only confirmed it. Harry, as a Beta, didn’t have nearly as strong a nose as others, but now that he knew what to look for, he could smell it. It was probably a good thing he’d closed the door so fast, or else a lot of desperate Omega’s would be scratching at it by now.

“Wh-why didn’t you go, go to that, uh, facility thing, the, the one y’know, meant to deal with ruts? Or, I don’t know, take your fucking suppressants once you felt it coming!?” By the end, Harry was shouting angrily. He was glad that the dorms always had very thick walls exactly for situations like this, so he knew no one else could hear him.

Tom glared at him, but it wasn’t nearly as intimidating as usual since he squeezed his dick in the middle of it. “I… I didn’t know my rut… was coming early… or else, I would… would’ve had suppressants ready. But I didn’t… so now I’m stuck here until… it’s over.”

“Fuck,” Harry ran his hands through his hair, beginning to pace. “Well, now I can’t leave, either. By now, I’m probably absolutely drenched in your pheromones. There’s no way I could leave without affecting the Omega’s. Damn it!”

He wanted to kick his desk, but settled for scuffing the carpet since he didn’t want to embarrass himself. His tantrum was completely interrupted by the load groan that rumbled out of Tom’s throat. Harry instinctively turned to look at him, watching as he threw his head back, and arched his back as he stroked himself faster.

Confused, Harry titled his head, wondering what might have set him off. Then he remembered what he said. Drenched in his pheromones. Right. He’d forgotten that scent marking was very attractive to an Alpha on his rut.

“Pl-please…”

Instantly freezing in place, Harry’s jaw dropped. He’d  _ never _ heard Tom Riddle beg for anything, much less the touch of another human being. It was in that moment that Harry remembered his fascination with Alpha’s. He had always fantasized about the knot that Alpha’s carry around on their dicks. His body wasn’t built to take it, but Harry had always desperately wanted to try.

With his own erection beginning to rise, Harry wasn’t sure what to do. This was probably his only chance for his fantasy to come true, but this was also  _ Tom _ . Tom, who’d probably never let this go, who’d probably constantly use this as blackmail. Tom, who could do  _ absolutely anything _ afterwards, and Harry had no clue what he’d choose.

His gaze slowly traveled down his roommates form until it reached his aching cock, which he’d been avoiding looking directly at. With different thoughts in his head, the first thing he noticed was how large it was. It wasn’t monster levels of huge, but it was definitely on the higher end, and it was definitely the biggest he’d seen in person by several inches.

Which, honestly, isn't saying much considering he was still a virgin. The idea of a cock that large taking his virginity was… beyond arousing. Tom nearly whined as he eyed the bulge in Harry’s jeans causing Harry to jolt.

As he took in the sight of his roommate one final time, something in him decided to simply… snap. “Fuck it.” Harry walked forward to his bedside drawer, quickly snatching a small bottle of lube from it. Being a Beta, there was no way in hell Harry could take it without preparation.

Tom had apparently sensed what was going on, and was watching with much more alertness than he’d had before, eyes sharp as they focused on the lube in his hands. Harry approached his bed, hesitating nervously at the edge of it. This was such a bad idea.

“Y-you can…you can use… me as much you… uh, ne-need.” He stuttered his way through it, watching Tom’s eyes dilate even further than before. The Alpha let out a deep growl, quickly snagging Harry’s wrist and twisting him until he was on his stomach with Tom above him.

His hips were yanked up until he was on his knees, chest pressed to the bed as his back arched. “W-wait!” Harry yelped as Tom roughly jerked his jeans off, throwing them to the floor along with his shoes. “I-I need to, to prepare myself!”

Growling again, Tom shoved his dick against his naked ass, grinding against him. He didn’t, however, try to put it inside him yet. “...hurry…” He grunted at him. Heart beating frantically in his chest, Harry unscrewed the cap as quickly as possible, dumping a large amount over onto his fingers.

He reached underneath himself, fingers traveling until they bumped into Tom’s cock. He huffed, thrusting against him, and causing his cock to be pillowed by the top half of Harry’s ass. Trembling at the weird sensation, he moved back down a little, quickly coming into contact with his entrance.

Not wasting anymore time, he pushed one inside, hissing at the abrupt burn. He didn’t have much time, though, so Harry powered through it and added a second quickly. Biting his lip at the stretch, he started spreading his fingers. He slipped a third in, wincing, and suddenly not so sure, but it was too late to back out now since he’d already promised his body.

Tom seemed to lose the little patience he’d had, and practically ripped Harry’s hand away from himself. His cock pushed against his entrance moments later. Unable to help it, Harry stiffened, closing his eyes tightly as he clutched one of Tom’s pillows to his chest.

“W-wait! It’s, it’s not enough yet! I-I-I’m not ready, Tom!” Harry pleaded, shifting slightly to make sure Tom couldn’t simply ignore him and thrust forward. He groaned in annoyance, leaning over him to snatch the lube from his hands. Harry jumped at the sudden movement, uncertain to what Tom was planning.

A squeak escaped his mouth when Tom moved back and abruptly shoved the tip of the lube bottle into him. He squeezed it harshly, and Harry shuddered at the rush of lube inside him. The Alpha made sure the entire bottle was emptied into him before yanking it out and positioning himself again.

This time, Harry let him, though he was still nervous beyond belief. The copious amounts of lube allowed Tom to push in easily, but it still stung a lot. Harry gasped, clenching down against his will, and making it hurt worse. Tom was too far gone to care, and simply kept thrusting through the resistance.

It seemed far too fast for Tom to be buried in him to the hilt, but he hadn’t stopped pushing since he began, shoving into him mindlessly. Harry was honestly a little choked by it, tears welling in his eyes and his throat closing up. But he held on. Harry still wanted to try, and Tom definitely still needed help.

It didn’t take long for Tom to pull back out and start thrusting. Harry whimpered with every stroke, writhing in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. The Alpha growled, leaning down to press his chest to his back as he rutted into him.

A little bit passed before the pain started fading, and Harry gasped. He wasn’t sure why it felt so good when just seconds ago it hurt like hell, but it did. It felt utterly amazing, and he couldn’t help arching his back to give Tom better access.

He groaned as the change in angle suddenly meant Tom was slamming into something inside him. A vague thought of something like a prostate passed through his mind, but was quickly discarded as Tom picked up the pace at Harry’s response. Moaning loudly, Harry began shifting his hips back with every thrust.

The Alpha growled in approval, nipping at his neck. A whine passed through Harry’s lips before he could stop it, and Tom rumbled happily, nuzzling at him even as he continued with his rough pace.

Being so pent up, it honestly shouldn’t have surprised Harry that Tom was almost finished already. He could feel the base swelling against him, moving in and out of him as it got bigger. He bit his lip, hugging Tom’s pillow tighter as it continued to grow.

Eventually, it was so big that it took Tom a lot of effort to move it in and out of him. A gasp was punched out of Harry’s throat with each thrust now, his entrance stretching around the knot. At this point, the Alpha couldn’t thrust anymore, and had to settle for jerking his hips shallowly.

Harry was panting wildly, mouth wide open and leaking drool on Tom’s pillow. It was just so…  _ large _ . It was unlike anything Harry had ever felt. He was stretched  _ so wide _ around it, and it was all he could focus on as his body repeatedly clenched down on it.

A yelp escaped when teeth were abruptly buried in his shoulder, biting deeply to create a mating mark. Luckily, Beta’s didn’t keep mating marks nearly as long as Alpha’s and Omega’s, so Harry wasn’t worried about being claimed. What he  _ was  _ worried about was the fact that Tom had bitten deeply enough to cause him to bleed a lot. He felt a bit bad about Tom’s pillow being ruined, but then realized it was the Alpha’s fault in the first place, so the prat probably deserved it.

The cock in him twitched, drawing Harry’s attention to it. It started spurting liquid inside him, filling him up. Harry squeaked, eyes widening as he was  _ bred _ . He wouldn’t get pregnant, not being an Omega, but the mere idea of it was enough for his own cock to jerk and splash cum on the bed beneath him.

He moaned loudly, shuddering as cum continued to fill him. Being full of liquid felt odd, and very wet, but at the same time weirdly arousing. Just thinking about the fact it was Tom’s  _ seed _ inside him… he almost got erect again right then.

Finally, after many minutes had passed, Tom withdrew his teeth from his shoulder, instead relaxing against him and nuzzling him again. Tom was being unusually affectionate, but Harry chalked it up to his instincts. His knot was slowly deflating as well, but it still took another several minutes for that.

Sighing heavily, Harry slumped onto the bed, waiting for Tom to withdraw from him. He wasn’t sure how much an Alpha needed on their rut, but he should be fine for a little while now. Tom did pull out… but then he thrust back in.

Gasping, Harry tried to turn to look at the Alpha. He was quickly kept in place as a hand landed on his nape, and Tom growled. “T-Tom? Wha-what? I-I can’t, it’s too, too much, I-” he cut himself out with a loud cry as the pounding began again.

It was too much! Harry whined, scrabbling desperately at the sheets. Tom didn’t let him move, roughly keeping him pinned. His body was over sensitive, to the point it was bordering on painful.

Senseless noises escaped him, his body struggling to take what was being given. He barely acknowledged the fact that this was so much more intense than the first time, more focused on trying to struggle away.

He almost didn’t notice he was crying until he pulled his face away from the pillow and saw it was wet where his face was. Somehow, through it all, his cock was still hard. He could barely take it all, but he was still enjoying it, barely, but enjoying it nonetheless.

There wasn’t anything he could do, Harry realized, and that was arousing enough that he stopped fighting it. He simply went limp, and  _ took _ it. Tom seemed pleased by that, releasing his nape to nuzzle at him again.

Tom came again, filling Harry up even further as his knot inflated too, locking even more cum inside him. Reaching a hand under himself, he quickly jerked at his own cock until he was able to groan and release onto the bed.

He relaxed, sure in the knowledge that there was no way Tom could still be ready to go, even if he  _ was _ on his rut.

And then Tom started thrusting  _ again _ .

Harry was sure a sob escaped him.

**———**

He blinked, disoriented and his vision blurry. For some reason, he was greeted by an upside down look at his dorm room. A moment of confusion passed until he realized he was lying on his back with his head dangling over the edge of the bed.

But then… Why was he staring at his own bed? Wouldn’t that imply he was in Tom’s bed? It was at this moment he became aware that his body was rocking gently back and forth, being pushed towards the edge of the bed before being pulled back.

It was like a brick hit him in the face, and Harry gasped as his eyes widened. Tom had fucked him! He had… he had let the Alpha take him during his rut! A mild correction had to be made, Harry realized, as he moved his head to look down at his body.

Tom was  _ still _ fucking him.

“You… you never stopped?” He gasped, legs twitching as he finally felt the cramps from having them spread for so long. They instinctively closed to stop the ache, wrapping around Tom’s hips. Tom wasn’t moving nearly as roughly as he had before, instead more gentle thrusts, as if he had been being considerate of Harry’s unconsciousness.

Harry’s head thunked back again when all he got was a grunt, and a lick at his nipple. Tom’s head was now lying on his chest, and judging from how sore he was there, had probably been licking and biting at him for a while.

After the first few times, Harry had been far too over sensitive, but willing to continue. After the fourth time, Harry had genuinely been trying to get away. After the fifth time, Harry had given up and simply lied in a pile of his own drool and cum, an utterly fucked out look on his face. Sometime during the seventh time, Harry guessed he must have passed out.

Considering how sore and wet he was, Tom must have gone at least a few more times while Harry had been asleep. He groaned loudly, clamping his eyes shut as his arms wound around the Alpha’s shoulders.

He could barely even feel anything down there; it was almost entirely numb. He tried clenching, but only vaguely felt an impression of Tom’s cock inside him before his ass gave up the attempt altogether and relaxed even further. The little bit of movement, however, seemed to be enough to make Tom finish again.

The Alpha’s knot locked inside of him, though Harry suspected he was loose enough now that it really wasn’t doing much aside from filling him. A mouth bit down on his shoulder, much more gently than any of the times Harry remembered before. Tom’s tongue soothed the previous marks, and his teeth definitely weren’t digging very deep.

“Are you done yet?” He complained breathlessly, bringing an arm up to cover his face tiredly. Harry was surprised when he heard a chuckle because Tom hadn’t truly responded to anything he said since they had started going at it.

Still tired, Harry merely moved his arm up a little so he could peek at Tom. His heart instantly stopped in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. That grin was both the hottest and most terrifying thing Harry had ever seen.

“Harry… you said I could have as much as I need,” He paused for another chuckle, “I’m nowhere near done with you, my little Beta.”

Harry could only groan as Tom started to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, kinda rushed this near the end, but I’m decently happy with how it turned out.


End file.
